


he never got his answer

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Percy questions everything, TLT, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Percy asks a dumb question (as per the usual)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Series: collection [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	he never got his answer

**Author's Note:**

> during TLT

We were trudging back from Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, Grover playing his reed pipes mournfully behind us.

"Annabeth?" 

"Yeah?"

"If all this...stuff is real- Greek mythology, I mean Gods, monster, half-bloods," she nods, "Does that mean Santa's real, too?"

She stops, dead in her tracks, causing Grover to run into her.

"Percy, how old are you?" She asks, staring at me in disbelief.

"...twelve," I say, uncertainly. I mean- I was pretty sure I was.

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Yes!" I cry, indignant, "Because, what if he _is_ and he's out there and-"

"Stop talking," she says. Grover's staring at me, too, now.

"But-,"

"No,"

I still haven't gotten my answer.


End file.
